The invention relates to a method and to a system for producing a threaded bolt. The invention moreover relates to a threaded bolt which is producible in this manner.
Threaded bolts are used in establishing screw connections. Modern threaded bolts are predominantly composed of steel. The threaded structure on the circumferential face of the bolt is produced by a material-forming process. A plurality of established forming methods which enable threaded structures to be produced exist. These forming methods cannot be directly applied to other materials.
Threaded bolts of steel have a high weight, constituting a disadvantage in many types of applications.